


Домой

by teodolinda



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: Благодарю Зануду, величайшую бету.Благодарю Уи, подсадившую меня на эту траву.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Домой

Надо было что-то сказать, и Гарольд сказал разумное и бессмысленное:

— С детьми сложность в том, что никогда не знаешь, что из них вырастет.

Он уже проделал свой сложный маневр «отвернуться от Джона и встать рядом» и теперь в очередной раз мысленно выругался в адрес проклятой шеи, не дающей ему повернуть голову и посмотреть Джону в лицо. Впрочем, он и так не сомневался, что глаза Джона по-прежнему мертвенно-прозрачные и застывшие в тоске. И сделать с этим Гарольд не может ничего, как бы ему ни хотелось. Джон — теплое плечо рядом, скала и глыба, — потерянно и холодно молчал. Будто свернулся внутрь себя, закуклился, закрылся в кокон, подернувшийся снаружи инеем. Да ты поэт, Гарольд, какой-нибудь из твоих ипостасей пошло бы писать стихи… Норману Бурдетту, к примеру. Нет, ему лучше все-таки прозу. Стыдливо и в стол.

— Давайте уже поедем, мистер Риз, — тихо сказал Гарольд, потому что ну сколько можно стоять под чужими окнами и смотреть на чужое счастье. Счастье, да. Вообще-то, у этих людей погибла дочь. Джон коротко кивнул и шагнул к водительской двери. Не улыбнулся. Ничего. Скорей бы завтрашнее утро — раз уж Гарольд все равно не может ему помочь, нет у него на примете Фарука Мадани на такой случай, так промотать бы малодушно эти часы… а там будет солнце сквозь пыльное окно библиотеки, «утро, Финч!», чай, притворно-смурной вид, необидные шпильки, легкий аромат свежести, непросохших после душа волос и кофейного послевкусия на губах, когда Джон потянется поставить стакан рядом с клавиатурой и почти коснется Гарольда, обдаст своим теплом и запахом, и Гарольд привычно замрет, позволит себе насладиться этим мгновением, прежде чем взять себя в руки, «у нас новый номер, мистер Риз». Джон улыбнется. Скорей бы.

Когда руки Джона тяжело и мягко легли на руль, Гарольд впервые обратил внимание на бинты на обоих его запястьях. Да, Джон по-кошачьи чистоплотен, перевязал изодранные до мяса — Гарольд видел — руки, чтобы не запачкать кровью белоснежные манжеты. Когда только успел… Подростки… почему он подумал о подростках, в которых все равно ничего не понимает и уже никогда не будет понимать?.. потому что где-то то ли читал, то ли слышал, как истеричные подростки, жаждущие внимания, режут себе вены. Понарошку, разумеется. Джон далеко не подросток. Джон после всего, что он прошел… И тем не менее. Гарольду подумалось, что мистер Риз — шесть футов два дюйма, боец, стрелок… что будет, если вы промахнетесь?.. не знаю, я никогда не промахивался… красавец, Неизвестный-в-Костюме, международный шпион и высококвалифицированный убийца, покоритель сердец, многотомное досье, от которого волосы шевелятся и каждая страница кричит держаться от этого человека подальше, — Джон Риз, в сущности, недолюбленный мальчик, отчаянно ищущий любви. Той, увы, которую Гарольд никак не может ему дать — как раз потому что мог бы… но это совершенно невозможно, так что хватит уже думать об этом! В конце концов, силы воли Гарольду Финчу — Крейну, Рену, Мартину, и далее по списку, — силы воли ему не занимать. Особенно когда надо загнать подальше неуместные чувства. Или опасные — опасные для тех, кто ему дорог. Кто _стал _ему дорог. Нет-нет, он ценил мистера Риза с самого начала их сотрудничества, и еще до начала их сотрудничества, но… хватит!

— Поехали уже домой, Джон, — сказал Гарольд, слишком поздно поймав налет бессильного раздражения в собственном тоне.

Джон вроде выдохнул, молча и плавно тронулся, и Гарольду внезапно показалось, что он случайно сказал что-то необыкновенно правильное, будто вернувшее их обоих на мгновение в прошедшие сутки — в немногие теплые минуты прошедших суток… их соприкоснувшиеся руки, когда они передавали друг другу Лейлу, смех, пришедший на смену ужасу, в глазах Джона, когда он сидел на корточках с гранатой в руках и смотрел снизу вверх на Гарольда… сколько раз я говорил вам убрать отсюда ваш арсенал… да-да, я как раз собирался…

Чуть повернувшись и до боли скосив глаза — хотя кого он пытается обмануть, рефлексы Джона в фоновом режиме отслеживают даже происходящее за его спиной, не то что сбоку! — Гарольд всмотрелся в четкий неподвижный профиль. Джон, казалось, замер и перестал дышать, и выглядел бы картинкой на экране, видео на паузе, если бы не стремительно проносящиеся по его лицу отблески городских огней. Я дал ему надежду, подумалось странное. Боже всемогущий, какая чушь! Он может еще десять раз перечитать досье Джона Риза — да вот хоть сейчас, потянуться за сумкой, достать ноутбук, может, Джон отвлечется, оттает и спросит, что вдруг понадобилось неуемному боссу? Десять раз, двадцать раз — но это не поможет, он хорошо понимает в компьютерах, он легко добыл сведения о Джоне из баз армии и ЦРУ, но он ничего, совершенно ничего, убийственно ничего, безнадежно ничего не понимает в людях.

— Я очень устал, — неожиданно вырвалось у него.

Джон вздрогнул и повернулся к нему, просканировал взглядом как рентгеном, заныла под этим взглядом ссадина на лбу, о которой Гарольд уже почти забыл, и оказалось, что он зверски хочет есть. И в душ. И в постель. Закрыть глаза и представить себе…

— Потерпите немного, Финч, сейчас уже приедем, — мягко сказал Джон.

И улыбнулся ему.

Как будто дал надежду.


End file.
